Doctor Tomoki
|Real Name = Dr. Tomoki|name = Dr. Tomoki}} Dr. Tomoki, known in Japan and Europe as Dr. Tomuki ( ), is a scientist and Specter's partner in crime during Ape Escape 3. Appearance Personality Dr. Tomoki has a very large ego. He is also seen to be weird by some people, most noticeably Specter. Biography Prototype Peak Point Helmet Tomoki, along with the Professor and Aki, were lab partners for the Monkey Helmet Research Team a long ago. During a freak accident, Tomoki got the prototype Peak Point Helmet stuck to his head. Afterwards, he disappeared, as was forced to adjust his life with the helmet. At some point, he started wearing an afro to hid the helmet. Ape Escape 3 Dr. Tomoki is working with Specter as a form of an alliance. His goal is to destroy the humans for "mocking him". Him and Specter make a call to Kei, Yumi and Aki, revealing that they are the ones who created the hypnosis airwaves. Aki notices him, which causes him to act weird, which Specter notices. When Kei and Yumi reach Tomoki City, they battle him. After he is defeated, his afro falls off, and reveals that he has a Pipo Helmet on, shocking the twins. It is revealed in a flashback that Dr. Tomoki was the test subject for wearing the Peak Point Helmet in a science experiment while working with the Professor and Aki. Due to an accident, Tomoki is now stuck wearing the Pipo Helmet. He keeps his helmet from being revealed by covering it with a giant yellow afro wig. After being defeated by Kei and Yumi, he becomes exhausted from the battle and lets his head down, thus making the wig come off of him. As Specter watched through the monitor, he finds out and ridicules him. As a result, Tomoki switches his allegiance to Kei and Yumi. He was seen again on the space station promising to stop Specter's plan and promised that he would see them again. But as soon as Kei and Yumi went to escape, he secretly lamented that the only way to stop it is to blow up the space station, taking his own life along with it. Kei and Yumi witness the explosion, and his death as they escaped. They soon discover afterwards that he survived (as seen in the credits), as he revealed himself to Kei, Yumi, and Aki outside the TV Station. Trivia *His special attack is "LUXURY BEAM!!!", in which he sweeps a large rotating laser across the battlefield. In the UK version, he says "BEAM-O-MAGNIFICO!" *In Ape Escape 3, there is a suggestion that Aki and Dr. Tomoki had a once close relationship long ago aside from being lab assistants for the Professor. *In the U.S. dub of Ape Escape 3, Dr. Tomoki is voiced by Nolan North, who would later voice Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series. **Coincidently, both him and Spike would appear as playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *It is unknown how Dr. Tomoki survived the explosion of Space Station SARU-003. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ape Escape 3 Characters Category:Humans